The present invention is with respect to a stick-like body of cosmetic powder compact material designed to keep its form and made up of bonded powder materials with any desired additives in the form of binders, lubricants or materials for increasing adhesion.
Stick-like bodies of powder material of the sort noted on the one hand keep their form to such a degree, and are so strong, that they may be placed loosely in boxes, sleeves or other containers and furthermore may be glued into casings of wood or resin to give a pencil-like structure which may be cut to a point and used in this condition, but on the other hand the consistence of such powder materials is such that the powder may be put on by only lightly touching or brushing them against the skin. Known stick-like powder bodies or refills on these lines (see for example U.S. application Ser. No. 931,072 (of Aug. 4, 1978) which is a CIP of application Ser. No. 721,237 (of Sept. 9, 1976)) are made up of powder-like base materials such as starch, talcum, kaolin, calcium carbonat, powdered mica, which are mixed with the desired coloring pigments in powder form. Dependent on the sort of base materials used, such powder sticks or refills may be compounded with some materials which do not necessarily have to be in powder form, as for example binders, lubricants or materials for increasing adhesion.
Cosmetic refills and other stick-like structures of this sort give the useful effect that the powder may be put on the skin simply by using the stick and without anything like a powder puff. It has however now been seen from experience that a general shortcoming of such stick-like compact powders is that the outer face of the material becomes full of moisture and sebum after a very short time, because such moisture and sebum is in any case present on the skin of the user. For this reason,the outer face of the stick-like structure becomes smooth and more resistant so that no more powder material will be rubbed therefrom even after using it for a generally short time only. While it is true that the stick may be got ready for use again by cutting it to a point so that so far untouched material is uncovered, such an operation is very troublesome for the user, because it is in fact unlikely that she will have any knife-like tool with her; furthermore on cutting back the material to get a clean, new face, there is a great loss of powder material.